Acenes are an exciting class of compounds that have been intensely studied during the past decade. Their alluring optoelectronic properties suggest great potential as the conducting organic material in a variety of device applications such as organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), field-effect transistors (OFETs), and solar cells.